Mi única realidad
by Agadea
Summary: - Sakura… ¿estas segura de esto? La respiración salió abruptamente por mi boca. ¿Qué pregunta era esa?... ¿Segura?... ¡estaba mas que segura! ¡Estaba impaciente!. Sasu/Saku/Naru


Hola:

Antes que nada, desearos un muy feliz año 2.009 a todos, luego quiero aclararos porque estoy aquí con un one shot nuevo teniendo pendientes otros tres fics más.

¡En fin!..¿Que puedo decir?..Pues que cuando la inspiración llega pues llega y hay que darle salida. Este me estaba rondando en la cabeza sin dejarme centrarme en nada más, así que después de recibir muchos comentarios y mensajes privados de los lectores de "espejismo", en los que me decían que les gustaría saber cual era la visión de Sakura al respecto, no pude dejar de darle vueltas al meollo y finalmente he decidido escribir este one shot en el cual creo que quedarían aclarados los sentimientos de la chica. No es una segunda parte de Espejismo, por lo que no hace falta haberlo leído con anterioridad. Es simplemente la otra cara de la historia narrada desde la posición de la Sakura, pero creo, humildemente, que merece la pena que le echéis un ojito…

…//….

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

**Mi única realidad…..**

¡Gracias al cielo, la larga jornada llega a su fin y por fin podré irme a casa de una bendita vez! A estas alturas no puedo precisar cuantas fracturas habré reparado ni cuantas heridas he tenido que suturar en todo el día. No sabría cuantificar los litros de sangre que han bañado mis manos ni los interminables reconocimientos que he tenido que realizar a lo largo de tantas horas. A pesar de lo que me apasiona mi trabajo, hay días que casi desearía no haberme levantado de la cama. El dolor de espalda me está matando y los hombros los tengo más tensos que las cuerdas de un piano. Pero gracias a Dios, el reloj ha avanzado imparable y por fin llega mi ansiado descanso.

Cuando veo al último de mis pacientes desaparecer por la puerta, un pequeño suspiro de alivio escapa de mis labios y empiezo a recoger con calma mientras mi mente vaga perdida entre mis enrevesados sentimientos. Yo, con mis veinte años me considero una mujer decidida y madura. Responsable con mis actos y orgullosa de saber desarrollar mis capacidades al máximo tal y como mi mentora tan estrictamente me enseñó. Capaz de lidiar con cualquier situación sin desmoronarme ni palidecer un instante, pero… a veces… esa fortaleza se tambalea y todo esa fuerza y decisión queda trastocada cuando situaciones como las que actualmente vivo, aparecen ante mí.

Con cuidado voy guardando algunos de los frascos donde se guardan las preciadas pociones que Shizune y yo elaboramos de manera sistemática, cuando observo como el vello de mi piel se eriza de momento. Sin saber bien cómo, presiento su presencia mucho antes de llegar. Una imperceptible ansiedad me recorre, la cual es visible en el leve temblor de mis dedos. Pocos minutos después un suave golpe en la puerta de mi oficina me anuncia su llegada.

Con un hilo de voz, respondo a su llamada y él aparece por la puerta. Ahí está. Como siempre desde hace varias semanas. Formidable y con su aspecto serio y distante, pero que sé que esconde un corazón solitario y terriblemente sediento de afecto. Siento mi corazón enternecerse y le sonrío con cariño. No puedo negarme aunque quiera. Ese aire estoico, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, desvalido, me conmueve y me sacude hasta el fondo de mi alma y sin querer acepto su compañía aunque sabiendo que no debería…

Sus negros y profundos ojos se clavan en mí mientras una casi imperceptible sonrisa ladea sus finos labios. Está sudoroso y bastante sucio. Algo comprensible, teniendo en cuenta las incansables, durísimas y matadoras sesiones de entrenamiento a las que se somete de manera implacable día tras día. Mis expertos ojos le recorren preocupados de arriba abajo buscando heridas, pero solo veo rasguños superficiales que no necesitan de mucha intención. Algo más tranquila y sonriéndole mas ampliamente, le pido que espere mientras termino de recoger y pocos minutos después nos marchamos camino a mi casa.

Durante el trayecto le escucho en silencio. Mis oídos se llenan con sus palabras esperanzadas, eufóricas de planes e ilusiones que intenta compartir conmigo, cosa impensable hace algunos años. Sin poderlo evitar mi corazón se estremece por el dolor, cuando fija sus negrísimos orbes en mí, con una muda súplica grabada en ellos. Pero no puedo. Por mucho que quiera, no puedo. Sé lo que anhela, lo quiere y desea, pero no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos. Por extraño que parezca, mi corazón ya no late por mi apuesto y formidable ex-compañero de equipo. Ahora unos ojos azules son los que me roban el aliento y por los que pierdo irremediablemente el sueño.

Avanzamos alegremente por las solitarias calles como dos viejos amigos. La noche ha caído y la luna brilla con su cálido esplendor. Mi mente divaga perdida en la imagen de una rubia cabeza y una sonrisa deslumbrante, la misma que por azares del destino no veo desde hace tiempo,…demasiado. Sin poderlo evitar, mi sonrisa de desvanece y mi corazón se encoge por la pena. A pesar de comprender sus nuevos horarios y lo atareado de sus nuevas misiones en el ambu, la realidad es que lo siento distante. Apenas lo he visto en el último mes y en las contadas ocasiones en las que nos hemos juntado, él se ha mostrado tenso e irascible, casi furioso diría yo por la llegada de Sasuke a la aldea. Recriminándome infinidad de veces por mi recuperada amistad con él. ¿Quién diría que su antiguo amigo y casi hermano haya pasado a ser alguien a quien apenas soporta? No comprendo su actitud, cosa que me entristece enormemente. Ino e Hinata aseguran entre risas que son claramente celos, pero yo ni quiero, ni puedo permitirme creerlo. No debo ilusionarme pensando en que aun pudiera sentir algo por mí. No soportaría sufrir más. Naruto dejó amarme hace mucho,…lo sé. Cuando ambos crecimos dejando nuestros infantiles sentimientos atrás. Mi admiración obsesiva por el último descendiente de los Uchiha y su… apasionado deslumbramiento por mí.

Sin darme cuenta hemos llegado hasta mi portal. El tiempo se detiene y Sasuke me mira nuevamente con esa pasión latente en sus pupilas de azabache mientras toma mi mano. Puedo ver el fuego que arde tras esas oscuras esferas e inconscientemente me alejo levemente. Él al parecer lo nota y con una triste sonrisa, me suelta relajando su expresión y añadiendo un comentario gracioso. Yo río alegremente aliviada al ver que algo de la tensión ha desaparecido. Mi antiguo compañero es bastante perspicaz. Sabe que no puede precipitar las cosas y de alguna manera siento que deja de presionarme. Durante un rato charlamos de cosas intranscendentes. El nombre de Naruto sale en la conversación e inmediatamente mis ojos se nublan y dejo de escuchar las palabras del moreno. Vuelvo a recordar a mi añorado amigo y trato de evitar que las traicionaras lágrimas desborden mis ojos. Un nuevo comentario de Sasuke me trae a la realidad así como el asomo de regocijo en su voz. Sin saber exactamente lo que ha dicho, uno mi risa a la suya ocultando la tristeza que me embarga por mis desolados sentimientos.

Finalmente se despide y se acerca para besarme. Lo veo aproximarse lentamente, contando el tiempo en latidos, y de manera inconsciente giro mi rostro esquivando sus labios. Veo la tristeza brillar en sus negros ojos y me quema el remordimiento. Un casi imperceptible sonido capta de pronto mi atención. Sasuke, sorprendentemente, parece no haberlo oído. Por el rabillo del ojo y sin voltearme puedo ver de manera difusa la figura de un ninja tratando de ocultase en las sombras de la pared de enfrente. Un jonin, deduzco al visualizar levemente el uniforme. Me concentro tratando de identificar el chacra, aunque si es un ninja de élite, difícilmente debería poder hacerlo. En ese momento, unos cálidos labios se posan sobre mi mejilla como el suave aleteo de una mariposa. A continuación siento un aura furiosa que aumenta considerablemente de tamaño y rodea a la escondida figura permitiéndome inmediatamente reconocer a su portador.

Mi acompañante se despide y se aleja por la calle. Rápidamente me volteo a tiempo de ver el brillo inconfundible de unos ojos tan azules como el cielo y tan conocidos por mi, pero que en menos de un suspiro desaparecen en la profunda oscuridad. Sin poder evitarlo, mis labios se transforman en una sonrisa mientras en mi pecho mi corazón aletea como un pájaro.

…//….

El viento revuelve un poco mis cabellos sacándolos de mi aprisionada coleta y deshaciendo el peinado que con tanto esmero hice para estar hermosa para él. Pero realmente tampoco me importa demasiado. Si todo sale bien, no será lo único que pierda esta noche.

Saltando por los tejados, recorro el camino que me separa de mi ansiado destino. La casa de Naruto. Él ha vuelto. Lo sé. Lo he visto. Sé que era él quien se escondía frente a mi casa. Quien observaba desde la penumbra y a quien sentí agitarse cuando Sasuke me besó….y ya no puedo mas. Su presencia en mi calle me hace recobrar las perdidas esperanzas y me precipito a su encuentro. Tengo que averiguar si aun me quiere. Si su deseo es tan profundo como el mío. Si me ama como… yo lo amo a él

Finalmente llego hasta su casa. Desde el exterior atisbo por la ventana buscándole ansiosamente. Mis ojos entonces tropiezan con su estampa y el corazón se me sube hasta la garganta. Lo veo tendido en su cama de manera indolente. Sus claros ojos prendidos en el techo y con un gesto serio y extraño en su atractivo rostro. Lo observo durante varios minutos hasta que le veo apretar los puños con furia y levantarse con un brusco movimiento. Vestido solo con unos boxers que dejan ver su impresionante anatomia, se encamina hacia un mueble de donde toma una botella y un vaso vacío. Con un silencioso movimiento, me adentro en la habitación y sin que se de cuenta me siento sobre su ahora vacía cama. Intentando tranquilizarme me dedico a observarle mientras espero. Lo veo beber con ansias, lo cual me sorprende bastante. Nunca fue bebedor. No soporta bien el alcohol. Desastrosos recuerdos de lo que unos simples vasos de sake han provocado a veces en él, me hacen sonreír. Pero esta vez, veo asombrada cómo apura la bebida varias veces de manera desesperada. Sé que está agobiado, lo noto en lo profundo de mis huesos. De alguna manera su estado de animo se refleja profundamente en mí.

En ese momento se vuelve y sus ojos conectan con los míos. El vaso y la bebida caen de sus manos y su rostro se vuelve del color de las amapolas. Con el pulso totalmente acelerado y con la garganta seca solo atino a decir:

-¿Sueles emborracharte por la noches. Naruto?… ¿Qué mas cosas haces que yo no sepa?

Su rostro palidece bruscamente para luego volver a tornarse aun mas rojo que antes. Balbuceante me da una patética excusa que apenas escucho perdida como estoy en su arrolladora masculinidad. Me acerco insinuante dejando a mi imaginación volar mientras me aproximo a él. Mentalmente me recrimino por mis "pecaminosos pensamientos". Indudablemente las chicas son mala influencia para mi. Me armo de valor y le cuestiono el por qué de su visita a mi portal esa noche. Automáticamente le oigo reclamarme como siempre por Sasuke. Pero ahora no me molesta. Finalmente acepto que está celoso y eso me produce una indescriptible satisfacción.

Siento que el calor me sube por el cuerpo y me acerco entonces hacia la ventana buscando algo de frescor. Lo dejo a mi espalda esperando recuperar algo del aplomo que tras sentir sobre mí su ardiente mirada, parecia haberse esfumado por completo. No dejo pasar mas el tiempo y me vuelvo a acercar poniendo una mano sobre su musculoso brazo. Lo siento temblar bajo mi toque y me estremezco por la inenarrable sensación de poder que me embarga, pero nuevamente se aleja de mi dándome totalmente la espalda.

- Sakura chan, será mejor que te vayas…

Su rechazo me hiere profundamente, pero no me dejo amilanar. Tragando aire con fuerza me acerco otra vez valientemente para poder abrazar su fuerte espalda y le susurro haciendo que su piel se erice bajo mi aliento.

- ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya…Naruto?

Aunque me ha pedido que me marche, yo no puedo hacerlo. Estoy jugando todas mis cartas y apostando fuerte. Creo poder permitirme el lujo de hacerlo, porque estoy casi segura de que su deseo y el mío son como mínimo, iguales. Lentamente empiezo a besar la piel que está a mi alcance, disfrutando de su tacto. Con torturante lentitud, deslizo mis labios sobre la morena epidermis con ardor, dejándome alcanzar por la lujuria que ese magnifico cuerpo despierta en mi. Sin embargo, rápidamente las tornas cambiaron y me veo presa de sus poderosos brazos encerrada en un férreo cerco de carne, huesos y tendones. Su cabeza a bastante altura por encima de la mía, baja para permitir a sus atormentados ojos encontrarse con los míos. Por fin lo entiendo. Finalmente he conseguido verlo claro. Mi corazón salta de júbilo mientas analizo lo sentimientos que su rostro expresan tan claramente. El amor que él siente por mi es incuestionable. Inmenso y arrollador, como él mismo.

La pasión que se refleja en las azules pupilas es desbordante. Un deseo loco y salvaje que brilla impaciente por ser satisfecho, en las profundidades de las orbes de Naruto. Y... una fuerza sexual poderosa e inagotable que logra hacer temblar mis rodillas.

- Sakura… ¿estas segura de esto?

La respiración salió abruptamente por mi boca. ¿Qué pregunta era esa?... ¿Segura?... ¡estaba mas que segura! ¡Estaba impaciente!...Sonriendo me pongo de puntillas y le beso con toda la ternura que albergo en mi corazón deseando hacerle comprender todo lo que mi alma siente por él. Al instante soy recompensada al verme acorralada y atrapada contra la pared del apartamento de Naruto mientras literalmente me devora con una pasión hasta ahora desconocida para mí.

Mi cuerpo es como arcilla entre sus fuertes y rugosas manos mientras mi piel parece arder bajo sus arrebatadas caricias. El aire apenas llega a mis pulmones y jadeante le llamo con una desesperación absoluta. Me siento morir y resucitar a cada instante. Naruto no deja un centímetro de mi cuerpo sin recorrer, sin abarcar y sin hacerlo suyo. Su boca desciende hasta mi pecho, donde besaba y lame con una denotada ansiedad. Jamás creí llegar a experimentar algo parecido a esta sensación. Presa del delirio, me aferro a sus rubios cabellos con fuerza acercándole a mi impidiéndole que se aleje, pero él lejos de eso, me aprieta con mayor fuerza de manera apasionada dejándome sentir el contacto de su duro torso y de su cálida piel. Agradezco inmensamente estar abrazada a él y con mis piernas en torno a su cintura, porque siento mis extremidades como si fuesen de papel. Naruto me sostiene con fuerza impidiendo que me desplome como estoy segura me pasaría si tuviera que sostenerme por mis propios medios.

Le oigo suspirar y hablarme con su ronca voz en mi oído. Sé que me desea, que me ama y que no vive sin mí. Sus palabras de amor me envuelven en una calida sensación que se va volviendo cada vez mas intensa y que obliga a mi cuerpo a explotar en un agitado éxtasis cuando sus expertas manos alcanzan y exploran mi sexo.

- Sakura…Ya no puedo mas…. Te deseo ahora…

Sus palabras me derriten y me siento languidecer en sus brazos. Mientras me besa de manera arrebatada y pasional, lo siento introducirse en mí con fuerza, de un solo golpe. Un relámpago de intenso dolor me atraviesa de parte a parte haciéndome gritar sin poder evitarlo. Durante unos instantes apenas puedo respirar tratando de sobrellevar la intensidad del dolor, hasta que poco a poco este se va calmando hasta desaparecer completamente. Al instante un creciente placer va adueñándose de todo mi ser, transformando mi agitada respiración en un apresurado jadeo, sin ser consciente apenas de la irrefrenable pasión que inunda y desborda a mi rubio amante.

Juntos llegamos al clímax y juntos nos dejamos dominar por el. Sin fuerzas casi para respirar, me desplomo sobre el musculoso torso de Naruto, sintiendo como él poco a poco y aun con mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, va recobrando el control de su convulsionado cuerpo. Apenas me doy cuenta de que me ha depositado sobre su cama hasta que siento su recio cuerpo acomodarse junto al mío. Sus manos acarician mi pelo y se aferran posesivamente mi cintura. Con un gemido me acerco hasta su calor y me acurruco junto a él. En apenas unos segundos un suave y agradable sopor me invade llevándome hasta las profundidades del mundo de los sueños.

…///…..

Los tenues rayos del amanecer me despiertan y abro mis ojos a la escasa claridad que invade la habitación. La figura de Naruto a mi lado permanece inmóvil con mi cuerpo fieramente atrapado entre sus fuertes brazos. Intento deslizarme fuera de su circulo protector, pero me cuesta ya que se resiste a liberarme. Tras arduo esfuerzos lo consigo y le escucho gemir disgustado entre sueños. Me acerco en silencio a su rostro y beso con suavidad sus labios antes de vestirme y disponerme a salir.

Otro cansado y agotador día de trabajo amanece ante mi. De nuevo largas horas de interminables curas y de sangrientas heridas, pero hoy el día se presenta diferente. Hay una nueva luz en mi vida. El rescoldo de un amor que se mantiene en mi alma y de una pasión que recorre mi cuerpo. Me giro antes de salir y deposito la cinta de mi pelo junto a él sobre su cama. Sé que sabrá lo que significa cuando la vea. Quiero que me la devuelva…Que venga a traérmela y de paso, llene de luz y esperanza mi vida. Que sea él el sostén de mi existencia y **mi única realidad.**

…**///….**

**Bien, una nueva perspectiva a la relación de esta pareja. La vedad es que no me puedo resistir a ellos. Creo que son una de las mejores parejas de todo el anime, y por supuesto una de mis favorita. **

**Deseo que os haya gustado y como siempre, para bien o para mal espero por vuestros comentarios.**

**Un abrazo, Fern25**


End file.
